


l'amour en guerre

by Riripou



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cute, Dave & Klaus Hargreeves During Vietnam, Français | French, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 03:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riripou/pseuds/Riripou
Summary: Klaus et Dave au Vietnam. Klaus pense à des choses. Scène manquante. C'est court mais je suis fatiguée.





	l'amour en guerre

**Author's Note:**

> Il y a probablement beaucoup d'erreurs mais eh bien j'espère que vous aimez

« Vraiment ? » Klaus rigola légèrement, ses yeux pleins d'amour alors qu'il souriait d'un air joyeux à Dave d'où il était allongé sur la poitrine. Dave sourit doucement en retour.

« Vraiment. Quand nous partirons d'ici, nous aurons une belle maison ensemble et autant d'animaux que tu veux.

—Ça me semble bien. 

—Nous n'aurons pas à nous soucier de quelqu'un d'autre. Seulement nous. Pas de guerre, pas de haine. »

Il se qui divague maintenant mais Klaus š'en fichait. Il désirait ce que Dave décrivait, il le voulait beaucoup, mais il savait que c'était peu probable. Ils étaient en guerre. Klaus était de l'année 2019, pas 1968, et Dave avait de la famille ici. Il aimait tellement Dave mais il détestait penser à l'inévitable. 

La mallette était toujours assise, cachée. mais Klaus était trop effrayé pour l'essayer. il ne voulait pas laisser Dave derrière et Dave penserait qu'il serait fou s'il essayait de s'expliquer. même s'il croyait klaus, il n'avait aucune idée du fonctionnement du mallette. Et si ça prenait Klaus et non Dave? Il ne pensait pas pouvoir y faire face. Dave était tout pour lui.

Il repoussa les pensées et se blottit contre l'homme qu'il aimait. Des moments comme celui-ci étaient rares. après tout, c’était une guerre et en 1968, ce qu’ils avaient n’était pas accepté. mais quand ils ont eu ces moments, rien d'autre ne comptait. Il ne savait pas où ils finiraient, mais pour le moment cela importait peu. il espérait que ce serait une fin heureuse dans sa vie, contrairement à toutes les autres.

Finalement, les voix des autres soldats briseraient leur moment de silence et les forceraient à dormir, se pensant l'une l'autre avec désir. mais pour l'instant, ils étaient ensemble et ils étaient heureux.

Et Klaus pourrait oublier Diego et Luther et Five et Allison et Hazel et Cha Cha et tous les autres. Peut-être pas les fantômes, ils le hantaient partout où il allait, mais tout le reste n’était plus important.  
Seuls lui et dave étaient.

« Je t'aime », dit-il. Dave passa sa main dans les cheveux de Klaus avec soin et un sourire apparut dans sa voix alors qu'il répondait.

 

« Je t'aime aussi. »


End file.
